Pups and the Ice Ice Puppies
Summary Yet ANOTHER Sequel to Pups make a special delivery Future gen-ish 2/3 years old: about 2-4 months later when Sage, Aurora, Winter, Ace, and Lani was born, Icee was on a rescue mission when she started feeling twinges in her stomach, she finds out something amazing that could change her life. Characters Major: Tundra Icee Andrew Rocky Skye Chase Rubble Zuma Marshall Minor: Katie Ryder Story It was a wonderful afternoon, the sun was high, it was warm out but Icee and Tundra were busy rescuing Chickeletta from a snow cave, apparently she got stuck. Icee was in the cave and got her foot from between two small boulders Icee: Come on Chickeletta! I'll get you out! Chickeletta clucked and jumped on Icee's head which made her jump and suddenly she felt a twinge in her stomach Icee: what was that...? Probably nothing... she gets Chickeletta out of the cave and goes back to the lookout with Tundra then she feels another twinge, she starts feeling sick and gulps it down Icee: *shudders* blech... Tundra: you okay sis? Icee: I'm fine- just a bit woozy and I'm feeling some twinges from here and there, no big deal Tundra: you said twinges? Where? Icee: my stomach, why? Tundra: let's get you checked out. Icee: okay.... Icee and Tundra both walk to Katie's, Icee with a worried look on her face as well as Tundra, when they arrive Katie greets them with a warm smile Katie: hey girls! How's it going? Icee: well I- Tundra: She's having twinges in her stomach Katie: twinges huh? Let's see here, Icee hop on to this table and lay down if you don't mind Icee: of course *jumps onto the table and lays down* now what's gonna happen? Katie: I'm gonna put this gel on your fur, use this Ultra-sound machine here and see what's happening in there. That sound good? Icee: I guess.... Katie puts some gel on Icee's fur, making Icee jump a bit because of the cold, then she puts the Ultra-sound machine gently on Icee's abdomen Icee: brr! w-what is that? Katie: hmmmm... oh! Icee: what is it? Is it bad? Katie: congrats Icee- or should I say new mommy Tundra and Icee: what...? Katie: you're 4 weeks pregnant Icee! Icee: I am? Tundra: You're gonna have pups of your own! And I'm gonna be an Aunt! Icee: I-I can't believe it! I'm so excited! Also, how many pups am I carrying? Katie: four! Icee: four? Yay! Four little bundles of joy! Tundra: I can't wait to tell everybody! Icee: wait- shouldn't I ''tell everybody...? Tundra: oh yeah hehe.... But I'm so excited and happy for you! Icee: I'm excited too but let ''me ''tell the others okay? Tundra: okay! Let's go! Icee: alright! *carefully jumps off of the table* Thanks Katie for the wonderful news! Katie: No problem! Icee and Tundra walked all the way to the lookout with happy looks on their faces, Icee trying not to squeal in excitement, when they first saw Andrew, lying down on a pillow, he perks his head up, eager to see Icee Andrew: hey Iceberg.... what's up? Icee: I have something to tell ya Andrew~! Andrew: *smiles* what is it? You look like a gray balloon with your cheeks puffed out like that! Icee: I'm pregnant~! Andrew: You're what? I'm gonna be a Dad? Awesome! Icee: I know right? Let's go tell the others! but they quickly turned around to see the pups behind Icee, congratulating her and hugging her, Icee quickly glared at Tundra Tundra: ...what? I couldn't resist! Icee chuckled and looked at her sister, shaking her head and smiling. '''About 2 months later' Icee was on a pillow, laying down and sleeping, Andrew and Tundra watching her carefully. The rest of the pups were on a mission Tundra: it's been 2 hours, Andrew.... she's fine... I'm going to sleep.... *dozes off* Andrew: well I guess I can rest for a bit too... *dozes off as well* After another 2 hours, Icee woke up from a pain in her stomach Icee: owww..... pups.... wait..... pups?! *she gets another pain in her stomach, making her cry in pain* Tundra quickly wakes up and sees Icee standing up, trying to walk to the door Tundra: sis? What are you doing? Icee: Puppppiiieeessss... gotta get to Katie's.... Tundra: Puppies?! Oh! Let's get you to Katie's, Fast! Andrew wake up! *throws a pillow at him* Andrew: What?! Is Icee having puppies! Icee and Tundra: ''YES! '' Andrew: Let's get you to Katie's! Tundra put her on my back! Tundra puts Icee on Andrew's back carefully, they dashed over to Katie's, barely telling her anything but Pups, Icee, and Now Katie: I guess she's about to have the puppies now then, let's get this over with... I know you must be hurting Icee.... Icee: *whimpering, tears coming out of her eyes* Tundra: *activates her pup tag* Ryder! Icee's having her puppies! ''NOW! '' Ryder: we saw you rushing her to Katie's, we're on our way! Tundra: hurry! After Ryder and the rest of the pups got there, along with Ace, Lani, Winter, Aurora, and Sage, they were stopped by Tundra Tundra: you made it! But- you need to stay out in the waiting room... I'm a bit worried about her... Rocky: *nuzzling into Tundra* She'll be fine... I know that for a fact... Skye: yeah... she's tough... After for what seemed like forever, Katie came out of the door Katie: come in quietly please... we don't want to disturb the pups... the PAW Patrol piled into the room, seeing four pups laying down asleep on Icee's stomach Tundra: Sis... they're beautiful.... Skye: awww.... so cute~ Icee: thanks you two~ It means a lot.... Chase: alright who's who? Rocky: yeah.... I wanna know the new addition's names... Icee: the gray boy with one pointy ear, a floppy ear and spots, is the oldest, Cameron Andrew: the two twin girls, one gray and one black, Slushie and Snowcone... Icee: and the last one, the floppy eared girl, black, Andrea.... she's the youngest... Marshall: awww.... welcome to the world you four... Zuma: We'we gonna make you love Adventure Bay... Rubble: and we're gonna have fun with you guys... (Icee's a bit tired so she puts her head down and falls asleep, Andrew right behind her, snuggling her as he fell asleep as well) END Category:FanonCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:StoriesCategory:EpisodesCategory:Future generationCategory:Pups' Adventures